Little Miss Murder I: Brittany's Revenge
by xoxo-jeanetteluvsalvin-xoxo
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries, and I don't want to ruin the surprise! Rated T for some violence and minor coarse language.


**Hewwo ;D I was watching a preview for a movie that looked AWESOME. I think it's called "Columbian" or something familiar to that. Anyways, I wanted to write something that's sort of based off that movie and also make it a trilogy…maybe. So, I guess I'll stop talking to myself and let y'all read and review :) Have an awesome-ly awesome day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Alvin and the Chipmunks characters.**

* * *

><p>I placed the gun directly at his face and stared him dead in the eyes. This was it. This was the moment I've been waiting for my entire life. This was the moment that would change everything. This was the moment that I'd get my revenge.<p>

As I slowly pulled the trigger, I could see the fear in his eyes. I looked to my right and saw his accomplices all gathered together, waiting for that moment. I turned to my left and saw his family, shaking, their eyes watering, staring at me, wondering why I chose this decision.

If only they knew what I've been through. If only they'd dealt what I've dealt with my whole life. If only they knew what is was like to feel the way I felt.

I looked back at his sorry eyes and he protested, "This isn't the way! Not in front of my wife and kids! Please!" He turned to his family. They started bawling and his wife started, "We'll give you money. Anything you want. Just please let him go."

"No," I whispered. "Many of us spend our whole lives running from feeling with the mistaken belief that you cannot bear the pain. But you have already borne the pain. What you have not done is feel all you are beyond the pain."

Everyone in the room stared at me intently. I slowly let go of the trigger and shot him in his face. As the gunshot echoed in the room, his family cried even harder than before. His accomplices couldn't bear to look and turned their heads. I just stared at his miserable face, with blood all over my face.

It felt good to finally get my revenge.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: June 1996<em>

_It was my seventh birthday and it had just gone wrong…_

_As I was blowing out the candles, the door knocked down and five men in black stood in the doorway with guns in their hands. All my friends ran throughout my house, screaming like crazy. I hid under the table, and just watched as they shot everyone. _

_Two men grabbed my mom by the arms and put a knife to her throat. They slowly cut her throat and she fell to the ground. I stared at her blue eyes and started crying, covering my mouth so I wouldn't make a noise. As her eyes slowly closed, my dad crouched next to her and cried._

_Two different men grabbed my dad and threw him on the table that I was under. Another man, whom I assumed was the boss, came in with a gun. I heard a gunshot and then silence._

_Blood dripped down from the top of the table and onto my face. All the men left my house and I slowly got up and looked around._

_I saw my friend Theodore's body on the floor. He moved slightly and I sat next to him. "Theodore, can you hear me?" I softly asked._

_He smiled weakly and slowly nodded. "W-Where's Eleanor?" _

_I frantically looked for my youngest sister, but no luck. "She might've gotten away, or she could be hiding."_

"_Good. At least she's not dying like I am." He slowly closed his eyes._

_I slowly stood up and saw Simon's glasses. "Simon?" I asked. "Simon, where are you?"_

"_Over here," I heard him whisper back. I walked over to him and hugged him very tightly._

"_Have you seen Jeanette, Alvin, or Eleanor?" I asked._

"_Well, Jeanette took Eleanor's hand and went upstairs. I thought that was a bold move. But, as for Alvin, I have no idea where he is. Do you know where Theodore is?"_

_I pointed to where Theodore's body was. "He just passed."_

_Simon looked down. "I never thought I'd say this, but I hope Alvin's okay."_

"_It's alright, Si." I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "I'm sure he's okay."_

"_I hope you're right." He looked around. "We should go upstairs and get Jeanette and Eleanor."_

_We went upstairs and found my sisters hugging each other. "Girls, it's over." I said to them, joining their hug._

"_I-Is mommy dead?" Eleanor asked me. I slowly nodded. "A-And what about daddy?" Jeanette added. "Gone, too," I whispered._

_They both cried in my arms softly. I stroked their soft hair and whispered, "It's okay, girls. Now, let's get out of here, okay?"_

_They sniffed and responded, "Yes, Brittany."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooh, the first flashback! Hmm, I wonder what'll happen next…I guess you'll have to be patient AND read and review :)<strong>


End file.
